John Lueski (Earth-2202)
John Lueski was an ex-FBI commissioner and federal agent who studied and investigated The Great Delhic Time-Skip; despite him never living or entering premises of Delhic City until he was approached by Duane Guaran who allied with Lueski and let him through the borders during The Migrate Disposal Era of Delhic. Lueski was paranoid during this era due to forces scavenging for immigrants who were deemed by the media "unsafe". History Childhood John was born with the name Ed Waylon, he lived his entire first years in the slums of his home town with his mother and didn't like socializing with people as he thought if they'd ever see the state he was in they would mock him and ditch him. He grew up with a fascination for novels from the detective and crime genres and always brought a book (mostly the same one due to being poor) with him to school of which the bullies took notice of him and caused them to joke about him, calling him a bookworm. His interest in the novels granted him his life goal to become a detective. Teenage Years Ed didn't enjoy his teenage years (even though he was doing great in school) as it went by very slowly, he had no one to interact to and lived most of his time alone, things got worse however as his mother soon died, in her will it gave Ed instructions on where to go next. Ed left home at 17 with everything he would hopefully need. By his mother's request, Ed changed his name to John Lueski and moved in with his father, whom lived in a rich mansion. John was curious about why his father never helped his mother when she was poor, but he could never ask him as he was never home (he has servants) or was busy working. Adult Years Hismo Interaction John later takes a stroll down the park to forget about the events during his adult years. He soon came across James Stanson who charges past Lueski. James then threatens Lueski to come with him, scared, Lueski follows. James tries to look for a car, while Lueski keeps lookout for any men with guns, John tells James he has keys to a car and they get into Lueski's car. Joining Delhic Empire Blackmailing Prison Sentence On the 23rd of July, Brick Ashmek had framed Lueski for murder in hopes to leak all hismo information to federal corps, unfortunately for him, Lueski was an agent for the feds but over years he had been forgotten and with a changed name, he was a completely new identity, a judge who was new to the whole experience sent Lueski to prison for 20 years because of treason. Ashmek soon flees the country in escape from veteran feds and hismo members. Released From Jail Revenge on Ashmek Duane and Lueski try and get revenge on Brick Ashmek for framing Lueski. Chance Neil picks both of them up and follows Brick to his place of operations, the Nuclear Power Plant, they enter the plant and kill who they think is Brick who turns out to be a clone. In anger, they rush back to the car in escape from the incoming reinforcements. However Chance drives off right past the duo leaving them abushed, once the reinforcements are killed, Duane smashes the window of a parked car and Lueski takes the wheel to try and catch up to Chance, however a figure falls out of the car they are following which triggers Duane to order Lueski to stop the car and leaves Duane to inspect the body who turns out to be a dead Neil. Lueski drives off to find where the car hijacker is heading to. Attacked By Mobsters Paraphernalia A list of his equipment and firearms. Firearms *'1873 Buntline Target: '''Currently of inactive service. *'MG 42: This machine gun was used for a raid at a warehouse. *'Armaguerra OG-43: '''Lueski's prize weapon. *'M1911''': '''Primary weapon for tasks. Personality John liked to keep quiet but had a tendency to become paranoid and result in a lot of arguments. He is quick to think about the consequences of matters and tends to try and reason with others when they get into heat, however this usually fails and brings a bad reputation toward Lueski. He enjoys books despite not reading many. Trivia *His favourite detective is Hercule Poirot. *His existence was originally a little joke Crescenzio made. Category:Earth-2202 Characters Category:Parade Category:Parade Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Detectives Category:FBI Category:Agents Category:Menefreghismo Members/Allies Category:Americans Category:Heroes